Galaxy 4 - Storyline
Starts at colony. Kyle gives log about his mission to set up base for meeting bw solar and 3rd galaxy. Talk about the gift, and prep defenses. Melaia docks from the Battalion and talks with Kyle. Introduces Chloe Daniels, Samuel boats about his weapons. Ben wants to open it. Taken to docking bay, battalion gets message. Kyle departs. Open gift. It’s a trap! Capsules appear in space. Gift is a teleporter, teleport in third galaxy aliens. Fight breaks out. Melaia and ben rush for cover. Ben has to rig communications, melaia protects. Ben is often shot in the back “aghh!” successfully rigs device, talk to commander, talks with samuel. Base defenses are offline, he reactivates the shield, Samuel activates the turrets. Tells them to get the civilians to safety and protect them. Melaia and ben rendezvous with Kyle. Rescue peters and smith. Regroup with commander and Helena. Says they have to send message to solar galaxy. Get on tram. Destroyed. Go to tower,attacked by drones. Pans to Samuel and chloe and they protect the civilians. Back to the friends, Helena is injured by a drone. Make it inside comm tower, ben attempts to send signal Helena, peters, and smith recover. Kyle escorts Melaia to shuttle for her escape. Fight 2 more drones. Kills them with Chloe’s EMP gun. Melaia gets away, says ‘ill come back’’. Kyle seals the door behind him and attempts to return to his friends. Melaia breaches atmosphere. Battalion attempts to hold of forces )Captain Elaine Rice). She is shot at and then escapes fire to the solar galaxy. Salesh and Luna arrive at Tallia planet. Research mission. Salesh prev found artifact linking it to planet. Send out research team. Scan ruins. Contacts appear on signal. Capsules! Third galaxy fleet comes and attacks them. Hailed. Evil third galaxian ‘’if you don’t comply, we will be in declaration of galactic warfare. “ team is destroyed, third galaxy attacks. Orch galaxy fights w. Luna cant unlock secret without research info. Goes down while salesh and team enter the planet. Luna pursued by 3 ships. Shoots down 2 with commander. Arrive on planet. Find ruins. Sends signal to the solar galaxy. Fleet continues fighting. Solar galaxy. Sally gets message, but hoch demands access to Djibouti. Sally leaves to report to president, and hoch attempts to use her computer, but is denied access. Shows president luna’s message. Orders council meeting. Calls admiral to assemble best team. Seth calls alex and jhaldis when theyre looking at houses. Jhaldis, tyler and Trixie go to the white house in trixie’s car, and alex leaves to pick up mark. Council meeting. President tells them that USS Savior will investigate mysterious signal from third galaxy, and silencer will help escort Nurse Jasmine to Orchastrainia for research. Gives them a day to relax. Everyone goes to the laughing mermai, mark leaves to pick up leah. On his way, he sends a message to melaia, who simultaneously sends a message to him. Talks to leah, promises that she will see Ambassador Salesh for her birthday tomorrow. Take to the laughing mermaid. Talks to Lissa at the front, jhaldis waves to leah, who runs to jhaldis to after greeting lissa. Marks talks to lissa about how leah inspires him and how much he loves her. Bitchy lady griefs lissa about her tea. Lissa sends willie, her coworker, to assist her. As mark joins his friends, lissa deals with the bitchy woman, explaining to her that tartar sauce is cold. The friends enjoy each others company. After their time at the laughing mermaid, they board the silencer and start their way to orchastrainia. Accompanied by USS Citizen (captian Karen) and USS Matilda (captain Bethany). Go to wrong coordinates, trap. Attacked, jhaldis gets right coordinates and they travel to orchastrainia. Melaia reaches the USS savior, and they answer her distress signal. Dock on savior, escorted by Luke. Talk with McDonall, go to her quarters. Send message to president, explains situation, he sends solar fleet. Back on tallia, Luna is scanning ruins, and gets shot down. Her commander is killed. Silencer arrives, alex leaves to prep with nurse jasmine. Citizen and matilda fight with orchastrainians and shoot down the capsules so they stop summoning the fleet. Enter tallia and attempt to find luna’s ship. They land, and find her crashed ship. Find her blood leading to ruins. Nurse Jasmine and Doctor Soto attempt to stabilize Luna. Alex protects them. Third galaxy lands on tallia and fight alex. She is stabilized, they put her on stretcher. Carry her back to silencer. Leave tallia. Weapon arrives, evil alien tells them that they shouldn’t have messed w 3rd galaxy. Explodes tallia. Salesh tells president what happens. Tells salesh to go to orchastrainia, so luna can be healed. Says luna needs to recover so she can speak. President loses his cool, albeit for a second. Lendana comforts him. Savior, mcdonall introduces mertha and solar fleet has arrived. Attack attack, mertha strengthened shields, stops barrier so melaias ship can go in to liberate colony. Sneak in fight fight fight. Talk to kyle. Tell them to go save ben. They do so. Mertha is happy. Find peters, Helena, and smith. Go back and rendezvous with kyle and Samuel and chloe. Find them, kyle activates the USS Eviscerator while melaia and friends defend him. Board ship with civilians. Battalion and fleet has destroyed 3rd forces. Colony is safe, but weapon arrives and blows it up. Eviscerator retreats, but are pursued in light speed by weapon. Attempt different course, but are jammed by the weapon. Go to solar galaxy. Salesh boards silencer, meets with luna alex and jhaldis in infirmary. Luna says she was looking at how 3rd g obtained weapon from ancient technology. She found coordinates to where beacon was located, which could destroy the weapon. Says its not orchastrainia, but is on earth. Tell president, who tells him warned of both sides coming and how savior is bringing the weapon with them. Deploy the fleets, activate the Barrier. Salesh sends orch fleet to solar galaxy. They arrive and go to Antarctica. Go through barrier. Savior arrives with weapon in tow, as well as third galaxy fleets. Fight fight. Matilda explodes. Seth is saddened. Friends land, locate beacon. Alex, melaia, luna, and salesh, split up and activate 7 pillars of the beacon. Back space fight. Barrier is attacked, but it holds. Weapon fires and destroys the barrier. Third galaxy ships enter earths atmosphere. Jhaldis and crew fend off attack while luna and co activate the beacon. Fight. Final pillar is destroyed. Luna says her goodbye to salesh and rushes to the center. Melaia goes after her. The two run and meet at the center. Melaia attempts to fight luna away from her, but is pushed away. “Im doing this for all of you” she activates device and goes into the beacon’s beam. Salesh and alex approach and salesh is traumatized. Beacon activates and shoots towards the weapon, which activates and shoots towards earth. Beacon’s power is stronger, and weapon is destroyed. Pres thanks everyone, everyone attends funeral of Luna. Says fond memories and praise of her. Friends talk about their experience. They leave, pans to Leah’s birthday party. Salesh appears and tells Leah about luna and her sacrifice to save the galaxy. While he talks, shows mertha and ben, alex and jhaldis pick a house and get married, president and lendana look into the stars, sally and seth reminisce, melaia and mark are happy. Everyone is at the laughing mermaid, waiting for leah and melaia. Leah asks her mother not to sacrifice herself, and Melaia promises her that she won’t. Category:Galaxy 4